Beli Satu Gratis Satu
by Mikazuki Ryuuko
Summary: Karena beli satu gratis satu, Len harus menemani pelanggannya. Dibumbui sedikit parody Dilan. /LenMeiko fic/ Untuk event #SecretValentine2018


"Tapi mbak, ini promo lho. Beli satu gratis satu" hari ini pukul sepuluh malam di mesin kasir, aku sedang menjelaskan mengenai ice cream 'beli satu gratis satu' kepada seorang wanita bersurai cokelat sebahu didepanku.

"Gratisnya tidak usah"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali mendengar penuturan aneh dari pelanggan didepanku.

Dikasih gratis kok gak mau?

"Ambil aja mba" sedikit kupaksa. Sebagai pelayan yang baik wajar bukan? Itu kan haknya.

"Kalau masnya maksa yasudah" wanita didepanku mengambil ice cream cokelat gratisnya dan tak bergeming beberapa saat. Selama beberapa detik ia hanya menunduk, memfokuskan matanya pada ice cream cokelatnya.

Sebentar. . Apa ia baru pertama kali dapat 'beli satu gratis satu' sampai mengalami suatu keadaan shock begini?

"Tapi. ." gadis itu berujar lalu menggantungkan katanya, "Temani aku makan ice cream ini"

Kata orang pembeli adalah raja. Permintaan seorang 'raja' harus dituruti bukan?

Sekalipun permintaannya menemani memakan sebuah ice cream?

* * *

 **LenMeiko**

 **Vocaloid**

 **©Yamaha Corp**

 **Mikazuki Ryuuko**

Tidak ada keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Dipersembahkan untuk **#SecretValentine2018**

* * *

Ya, seharusnya aku sudah pulang bekerja. Seharunya sejak pukul sepuluh malam aku sudah selesai mandi. Dan seharusnya sekarang aku menikmati santap malam.

Seharusnya.

Tapi sekarang apa?

Terjebak bersama seorang wanita yang mungkin lebih tua sekitar lima tahunan dariku di tempat kerja?

Iya benar. Aku bilang terjebak. Karena ia tiba-tiba menyuruhku menemaninya menghabiskan ice cream yang ia beli. Awalnya tentu saja ingin kutolak, padahal baru saja aku berkata dalam hati 'persetan dengan pembeli adalah raja'. Tapi sambil memaikan kuku jarinya yang panjang ia berkata "Aku tak suka penolakan lho~"

Sebenarnya keadaanku tidaklah buruk. Aku berada didalam super market, bersama seorang wanita ―yang kuakui cukup cantik― dan memakan ice cream dengan duduk saling berhadapan. Bahkan ice cream pun ia yang bayar ―walaupun sebenarnya itu gratisan―

Tapi, cara ia memperhatikannku itu yang terlalu mengerikan.

"Nama?" ia berujar tenang sambil menjilati ice creamnya. Setelah beberapa detik fokus pada chocochip manik cokelatnya kembali menatapku.

"Len. Kagamine Len" ujarku seadanya.

"Dimakan saja ice creamnya Len. Santai"

Suruhnya sih santai. Tapi kalau diperhatikan dengan penuh selidik kan jadi gugup.

"Umur?" ia bertanya kembali dan lagi-lagi matanya tak lepas dari memandangku seakan-akan hanya aku saja yang bisa ia lihat.

Lagi pula untuk apa sih mengintrogasi seorang Kagamine Len?

"16 tahun" jawabku bohong. Walaupun didepanku ini seorang wanita, dan aku adalah seorang cowok tulen!

Tapi tetap saja kan? Harus berhati-hati? Jangan berkata sejujurnya mengenai diri sendiri kepada orang yang baru dikenal.

"Wah. Berani berbohong ya~" ia kembali mentapaku sambil tersenyum mengejek. Lalu dengan santai ia kembali menjilati ice cream cokelat yang sudah membuat kedua pipi putihnya bercorak cokelat. sudahlah Baguslah. Pasti beberapa menit lagi habis.

Eh. Abaikan soal ice cream cokelat si biang masalah. Tadi wanita itu berkata apa? Aku berbohong? "Umurmu 19. Iya kan Kagamine Len?". Sebentar. Tahu dari mana dia?!

Apa. . Ia stalker?

Tapi gak mungkin kan? Seorang Kagamine Len bukanlah ikemen atau orang tersohor macam Kaito yang pasti memiliki banyak fans fanatik. Tapi. .

"Gak usah kaget gitu" ujarnya sambil diiringi tawa.

Rasanya aku ingin menjambak rambut sediri gemas. Gimana gak kaget?! Sekarang aku semakin yakin bahwa wanita didepanku wajib, kudu, harus diwaspadai. Kalau sedari tadi si wanita yang mengamati aku, kini justru sebaliknya. Aku yang mengamati wanita didepanku.

Wanita yang keluar sendirian larut malam dengan memakai baju ala pakaian kantor dan sepatu hak lima centi serta pipi yang disapu merah blush on itu memakan lagi ice creamnya dengan santai.

Terlalu santai, sampai-sampai ia tak tahu jika banyak krim cokelat di kedua pipinya.

"Aku tau dimana rumahmu" gadis itu berujar. "Aku juga tau dimana sekolahmu"

Beneran stalker ini mah. Jangan-jangan dia juga tau―

"Aku juga tau apa dalamanmu"

Dalamanku?!

Aku berasa sudah gak suci.

"Bercanda deh~" penuturan seorang (yang kuduga) stalker sambi tertawa.

Bercanda sih bercanda, tapi kalau begini kan buat jantungan.

"Hpmu nyala tuh" ujar wanita didepanku sambil kuikuti arah tangannya menunjuk.

Ah iya. Terlalu fokus pada wanita didepanku sampai tak sadar bahwa ada satu panggilan masuk.

"Ya halo Rin?"

"Oh. Sebentar lagi pulang kok. Ada urusan sebentar nih" aku menjawab pertanyaan Rin soal "Kapan pulang" tal lupa sambil sedikit kukeraskan suara. Berharap wanita aneh yang menjadi penyabab aku belum pulang ini sadar.

"Oke. Bye" ujarku mengakhiri telepon dari Rin.

"Kau tau, cemburu itu untuk orang yang tak percaya diri" wanita didepanku berujar suatu kalimat aneh lagi.

"Trus?"

"Dan sekarang aku sedang percaya diri" ia tersenyum sambil memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya "Karena aku tau Rin itu adikmu".

Seriusan deh. Nih orang benar-benar stalker.

Sekarang wanita didepanku berdiri sambil membersihkan roknya. Padahal seharusnya yang lebih perlu dibersihkan adalah pipi putihnya yang telah diramaikan noda krim cokelat.

Tunggu! Aku tidak sedang bermain game kode keras cewek kan? Dimana wanita didepanku ini berdiri dan menatapku intens seakan ia mengirimkan sinyal 'lap pipiku' kan?

"Sudah ah. Mau pulang"

Disatu sisi aku ingin tersungkur kebawah dan memanjatkan puji-pujian syukur karena wanita (yang kuduga) stalker ini akan pergi dari tempatku.

Tapi, disatu sisi sebuah pertanyaan yang mampu membuatku menjadi roh 'sampai mati aku masih penasaran' yang kupendam sedari tadi memaksa untuk kuucapkan.

Dengan sepatu heels hitamnya yang nyaris mengantarkan wanita stalker menuju ke pintu super market aku berkata "T-tunggu!"

Wanita itu membalikkan badannya sambil beberapa kali mengedipkan matanya lalu bibir yang terpoles lip gloss itu bergerak sambil berkata "Ya?"

Aku menghirup udara lalu menghembuskan kembali. Kok gugup ya? Apa ini yang namanya aura 'dia yang lebih tua' memang beda?

"Ke-kenapa kau memintaku untuk menemanimu memakan ice cream?"

"Hm.."

Entah kenapa jawaban 'Hm..' darinya bukan membuatku jengkel justru membuatku dag dig dug.

Aduh! Ini kenapa sih?!

"Karena, memakan ice cream cokelat di malam valentine sendirian itu berat"

Entah kenapa kesannya ia seperti orang yang sudah menjalani hidup sendiri dalam waktu yang amat lama dan haus akan kasih sayang.

"Aku gak akan kuat" wanita itu melanjutkan sambil terkekeh.

Satu hal penilaianku akan dia. Wanita gila. Tapi entah kenapa melihatnya melangkah keluar dan semakin menjauh membuat suatu rasa ketidakrelaan timbul di hati.

Semoga di lain waktu bertemu.

* * *

Hai, peserta nomor urut 06. Sebelumnya saya minta maaf ya karena ffnya terlambat #sungkem.

kedua saya juga minta maaf kalau kurang memuaskan. ngomong-ngomong saya juga pembaca di fandom Ansatsu lho! Tapi OTPku NagiKae (beda OTP kita hehe). Makanya sewaktu diberi 2 pilihan antara LenMeiko dan ItoKae, tentunya aku gak kuat bermaso dan membuat ItoKae.

P.S : Sebenarnya sudah ketahuan sih siapa author yang setia pada pair langka semacam ItoKae. Jadi, dari awal saya sudah tau mau buat ff untuk siapa wkwk.

Akhir kata salam kenal Aia Masanina-san :D

* * *

 **Omake**

Sekarang saatnya pulang. Karena semua urusan sudah selesai. Harusnya sih sudah selesai sedari tadi.

Kini kutatap ice cream cokelat di meja khusus makan pelanggan yang sudah mulai mencair. Habis sedari tadi tidak berani aku sentuh. Apalagi mengingat ia adalah stalker. Gimana kalau ia memberi suatu mantra khusus?

Oke. Itu berlebihan. Gak mungkin. Karena ice cream itu asli dari super market yang kujaga. Bukan ice cream yang ia bawa sendiri.

Tapi sekarang bukan ice cream itu yang menarik perhatianku, tapi secarik kertas di dekatnya.

Kertas buram yang berisi tulisan tangan (yang aku yakini) pasti dari wanita tadi. Sebentar, kapan dia nulisnya coba?

* * *

08*********

N.B : Hubungi nomor diatas jika rindu. Karena rindu itu berat. Kamu gak akan kuat.

Meiko.

* * *

Mohon maaf kalau banyak kurang dalam fanfic ini. RnR?


End file.
